


Never-Ending Obsession

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Hamilton - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hamilton References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Would you ever get sick of it? Probably not. Lin-Manuel Miranda was a lyrical god and you were pretty sure you could listen to the music day in and day out for the next five years and still not get sick of the Hamilton soundtrack. As an elementary school teacher at a local school, you had off for the next week for spring break, so as soon as Spencer went to work, you got up, turned on your iPod and jammed out to the soundtrack while you did some housework. 

With the beat pumping through your head, you finished cleaning the dishes, throwing in laundry and making the bed with ease. Although it did take a bit longer than normal because you were dancing like a fool the majority of the time. if you could only see yourself right now, wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, braless, swinging your head this way and that, your hair a complete mess, and dancing like the most uncoordinated human being in the world. You were completely and totally free - and it was awesome.

——-

“Alright,” Hotch said, picking up his files and standing up from the conference room table. “Wheels up in three hours.”

After the last case, Spencer had brought his go-bag home so he could change out his clothes and wash out the ones in his bag, and he still hadn’t packed a new bag, so thankfully he had three hours to go back to the apartment and grab some clothes for the next city. Morgan lived right nearby, so they both hopped in Morgan’s car and made their way back to Morgan’s place first. 

Nearly 20 minutes later, they were already in and out of Morgan’s apartment and heading to Spencer’s place. As they walked up the staircase, Morgan swore he could hear something. “Is that music coming from your apartment?” he asked.

Spencer laughed, knowing exactly what was happening and what song she happened to be listening to at the moment. “Yea, that’s My Shot from the Hamilton soundtrack. Y/N is obsessed and she has off this week because of the school’s spring break, so she’s probably dancing around the apartment and singing.” Before they got upstairs, he pulled out his phone and texted Y/N, letting her know that both he and Morgan were going to be coming into the apartment, so if she wasn’t decent, she needed to be.

By the time Spencer unlocked the door, Y/N was already back outside, clad in pajamas and a bra, which is what he imagined she had to go and put on. She preferred going braless any chance she got. “How are you doing?” he asked with a smile as she started to rap for him. 

\---

But we’ll never be truly free  
Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me  
You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in  
On a stallion with the first black battalion

\---

“Spence, one of these days you have to listen to the whole soundtrack with me. Hamilton’s lit. You’ve only heard the first few songs,” she said, shuffling her feet back and forth across the kitchen floor. 

“Lit?” he asked confused. “What’s lit?” She and Morgan laughed as he looked between them for some clarification.

She ran up to kiss him before returning to her dance. “You’re cute. It just means fucking awesome, or drunk, but in this case it just means awesome.”

\---

Burr, check what we got  
Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot  
I think your pants look hot  
Laurens, I like you a lot  
Let’s hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin’ the pot…  
What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot  
Poppin’ a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!

\---

“Oh, I have heard this,” Morgan said, a look of recognition flashing across his face as he started to rap along with the lyrics. “Reid, if you haven’t heard the whole soundtrack you definitely need to sit down and listen to it one day. Plus, Y/N’s got rhythm.”

As she reached into the refrigerator, she laughed, waving her butt back and forth. “I only have rhythm when it comes to my outstanding rapping, when it comes to dancing, I default to the sprinkler, and the lawnmower, and the shopping cart,” she said, watching as Spencer’s face turned once again from laughter to confusion. 

While the song continued, you demonstrated for Spencer, the myriad of crap dances you had in your arsenal. You were only a good dancer if you had someone instructing you. If left to your own devices, you sucked. “You gonna listen to this all day again?” Spencer asked, as he walked to their bedroom to pack some clothes. 

“Probably!” she shouted back. While Spencer was in their room, she told Morgan all about the slow-roasted pork, rice and beans she was planning on making for dinner tonight. After less than 10 minutes, Spencer returned from packing to Y/N rapping in his face.

\---

Rise up!  
When you’re living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he’s gotta rise up  
Tell your sister that she’s gotta rise up

\---

“You need help,” he laughed, taking her mouth in his for a kiss before he left.

She continued laughing and dancing as she said goodbye. “Yes, I do, babe,” she said, “But you love me. Hurry back, okay? I want to spend some time together before I have to go back to work.”

“I’ll do my best,” he replied, watching as she did what he came to learn was the lawnmower. “Can you save me some of whatever it is that you’re cooking right now, because it smells amazing.”

“Only if you promise to listen to the entire soundtrack with me when you get back,” she responded. “I’ll even make lasagna when you come home too.”

“I will absolutely take that deal,” he said as he opened the door. “See you soon, crazy lady. I love you.”

“Love you, too, Spence.”

As soon as Spencer and Morgan left the apartment, they heard Y/N pump up the volume again. Just before they pulled away from the apartment to head back to the BAU, Spencer laughed at the text Y/N had sent him.

\---

I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When’s it gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it comin’, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
See, I never thought I’d live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin’ fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that’s plenty

\---

She was absolutely, positively, unquestionably obsessed.


End file.
